


The Bet

by Sugas_RightKnee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugas_RightKnee/pseuds/Sugas_RightKnee
Summary: A joke from the second years ends up with Kageyama participating in a bet to win over Hinata's heart enough to kiss him at the end of the term. When true feelings are discovered things become more complicated, then throw in miscommunication and you have a broken heart. An AU surrounding the Haikyuu!! ship Kagehina.An AU originally written as a OneShot.The Bet is a Kagehina ship fanfic.Fluff and light angst.Sidenote: I do not own the cover image or characters all rights go to original owners.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama makes a bet with Tanaka and Nishinoya concerning Hinata, but once feelings are involved the bet becomes more complicated...

It was team practise after school on a Thursday evening, Daichi had called a 10-minute break and Kageyama was sitting with Tanaka and Noya at the side of the court. 

**Tanaka** _Kageyama_ Nishinoya

**"Your pretty popular for an asshole you know?"**

"Hey!"

**"I mean you could probably get any girl or guy in your grade, or even just kiss them without any major effort."**

"Except Hinata," Noya added with a laugh.

"I could kiss Hinata!"

**"Pfft- I would be surprised if he even knew what kissing meant."**

"Fine then you've got a bet!"

"Hah?" **"Okay, then you have till the end of the term to get Hinata to like AND kiss you."**

"Or you pay us both 4000 yen." (around 50 AUS Dollars, 70 USD)

"Deal"

The two second-years high-fived knowing Hinata was too innocent to fall for Kageyama's charms. Daichi then called them back to practise.

**After Practise**

"Hey Hinata wanna walk home with me," Kageyama asked hoping he would say yes.

"Uhm I'm not sure....." Hinata muttered unsure of why Kageyama was suddenly reaching out to him.

"Come on don't be a dumbass I'm not gonna steal your bike" Kageyama rebutted.

"Okay...fine"

The two were around half-way home when a chilly breeze left Hinata shivering.

Kageyama looked over and noticed the many goosebumps that littered Hinata pale thin arms.

"Here"

"Take it" He muttered and shoved his sweatshirt into Hinata's hands.

"You don't need to-"

"Just take it."

"Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed with a warm smile, surprised at how humane Kageyama was acting.

Kageyama couldn't help the slight blush that appeared across his cheeks-

'Wait why am I blushing?' 'It's not a blush it's just the cold right? Yea that's it' Kageyama debted with himself.

When they arrived at Kageyama's place Kageyema turned to Hinata and ruffled his hair slightly catching both himself and Hinata off guard. He sheepishly walked off and into the direction of his house.

'I- Uhm - What ', the ginger had an evident flushed face and his mouth had dropped open past his knees.

**Hinata's POV**

To say I stumbled a bit on my way back home was an understatement. On the way to Kageyama's house, I was on edge just trying to not show my true feelings; I was ecstatic. Kageyama was finally opening up, even just walking home together was a huge step for me. So when he ruffled my hair I thought my heart was going to explode. I don't necessarily know what this means but the fact that I tripped over and took a wrong turn more times than I would like to recount; that means something right?

As I thought about the possibilities I didn't see my mum sitting on the couch watching quiet tv in the living room. "Shoyou what's wrong?" She asked sincerely her smile settling into a suspicious frown. "Huh, oh mum hi, what nothing I'm totally fine nothing is going on at all what are you talking about". She patted the spot next to her on the couch and muted the tv. I put my bag down at the door and shuffled over to her and sat down.

"I'm confused" I stated dumbly. "About what honey?" My mother questioned. "Well there's this person-" I watched for a reaction but her facial expression didn't show anything of surprise of awkwardness, "There's this guy-" No reaction my mothers face stayed the same; sincere and warm. No disgust, no shock, no disappointment.

"It's Kageyama isn't it?" "Yes," I sighed.

"What happened?" I told her what I had been feeling for the past weeks and what had happened after practise. She only had one answer,

"You like him, you need to put your grudges and your negative thoughts behind you and just get closer even as just friends it will help you figure things out for yourself trust me."

"Thanks, mum" "Of course now go to bed you have training tomorrow."

**Third Person POV**

The next few weeks went exactly the same, the two sat with each other during breaks at practise, to Tanaka and Noya's surprise, they practised together at breaks and walked home together at night.

**Kageyama's POV**

When I wake up my head spins and my visions blurry but I can just make out the time on my alarm clock it reads 5 pm. I notice the numerous notifications on my lock screen.

***10 New Messages***

**7:05**

Hey, I'm waiting at the bus stop are you going to be late?

Kageyama?

**7:15**

Are you coming today Kageyama?

**9:34**

Why aren't you at school today Kageyama?

**10:45**

Are you sick?

**11:26**

Are your parents at home?

**11:57**

Do you want me to stop by after school and bring you medicine?

**12:02**

Do you want food as well?

**1:39**

Text me back when you get these, okay?

**2:14**

I hope you're okay :)

My heart warms and I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'It's just because I'm unwell'.

As soon as I step out of bed my head gets heavy and there's a heaving sensation in my stomach. I sprint to the bathroom but forget to close the door.

**Hinata's POV**

I step onto Kageyama's front porch and knock loudly. No answer. I ring the bell. No answer. I send off a quick text to my mum to tell her I will be late home for dinner and quietly open the front door, which was unlocked, and poke my head in. There wasn't anyone there, a sudden clang coming from a room down the hall diverts my attention. I drop my bag at the door, slip off my shoes and quickly slide the door shut. Following the sound, I'm lead to a plain white door in the middle of a long hallway. Slipping inside, I feel a pull on my heartstrings

Kageyama is sitting up against the toilet, face paled, arms covered in goosebumps and whole body shivering. His hair lies flat against his sweaty forehead. I rush over to him

"You poor thing," I mutter under my breath and placed the palm of my hand against his forehead and the sides of his neck.

"You've got a fever"

"What...What are...You doing ....Here" He choked out.

"I came to check you were okay. I'm glad I did now because you're clearly not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke from the second years ends up with Kageyama participating in a bet to win over Hinata's heart enough to kiss him at the end of the term. When true feelings are discovered things become more complicated, then throw in miscommunication and you have a broken heart. An AU surrounding the Haikyuu!! ship Kagehina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Please comment any suggestions or ideas if you can, every read and idea/edit is appreciated.

He groaned in agreement as I finished speaking. "Let's get you up, okay?" He nodded his head slowly but still resisting my touch as I tried to pull on his arm.

Time Skip: Hinata had helped him into his bed and left to get medicine.

**Kageyama's POV**

My mind wandered as the ginger left my room, 'Why was he here?', I was broken from my thoughts when I felt a cool scratchy material against the burning skin of my forehead. "This isn't too cold is it?" Hinata asked with a concerned tone. When I didn't answer he sat on the edge of my bed and brushed my sweaty fringe out from underneath the cloth. I definitely didn't trust my voice after that so I stuck with a subtle head shake. With a small satisfied sigh, he hesitantly brushed his hand over the hair on the top of my head. I silently cursed but I couldn't help myself, I starting warming and settling into his touch. Slowly but wearily I closed my eyes and relaxed into my pillow.

**Hinata's POV**

As soon as I felt him go limp in my touch I immediately relaxed, he'd fallen asleep.

'Wait, what!'

'Have I gone mad?'

'The sitting on his bed, the head stroking'

'The touching IN GENERAL'

Mentally facepalming myself I got up off the side of Kageyama's bed with a heaving sigh.

I trudged back through Kageyama's house to where my bag and shoes were sitting, sending off a quick text to my mum telling her I was on my way home I opened the door and exited his house.

Timeskip: Hinata is lying in bed

'Why am I being so nice to him?'

'All he ever does is yell and through balls at me'

You know why.

'Oh no, no, no, no, no.'

'That is most certainly not the reason'

'No, I can only imagine how that would go,'

**Hinata**

Kageyama I like you-

**Kageyama**

WTH HINATA YOU BAKA

**Noya and Tanaka**

KAGEYAMA NICE KILL!

'Ugh no I would be rejected and murdered in front of the whole of Karasuno'


End file.
